


A Bigger Problem

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And there's kissin', F/M, Kissing, Molly's is the first place Sherlock goes after Sherrinford, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Day three of Sherlolly Appreciation... First Kiss - It's a super short ficlet about, well, kissing.





	A Bigger Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking Mizjoley for looking this over! 
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

Sherlock had kissed Molly on her cheek a several times, her forehead after she'd banged it into a cabinet in the lab (she was pretty sure he was making fun of her at the time) and once, during a case, on the back of her right hand (making her swoon!). But this kiss...

Though the kiss itself _felt_ much like the others, there was something very different this time. His touch, his eyes.

Sherlock might touch her arm or shoulder from time to time (usually to nudge her out of his way when he was working in the lab) or he might even guide her through a doorway with his hand on the small of her back. But he had _never_ gently taken her by the hips, pulling her close to him, looking her directly in the eyes as if he were trying to convey some unspoken meaning before kissing her.

She had opened her door moments before, to find him standing there looking… _bewildered_. He hadn't spoken, just stared. And when Molly said his name, instead of answering her, he'd put his hands on her hips, drawing her to him. Closer, but not quite touching.

Then there were his lips, they'd lingered at the corner of her mouth a fraction too long.

That plus the fact that his hands hadn't moved, his fingers kneading the fleshy part of her hips that she just couldn't get rid of no matter how long she ran on her damn treadmill, convinced Molly that something was decidedly different.

After that first touch of his lips to her skin, he pulled back. He looked less confused and more intense. There was a question in his eyes, and somehow Molly knew what he was asking. All she could do was nod her head because at that moment words seemed too trite, too small.

He expelled what appeared to be a relieved breath, then licked his lips before he lowered his head. This time he brushed his lips across hers, first one way, then the other. He then closed his mouth around her top lip, holding it there. He seemed to be savouring it before moving on to her bottom lip. By the time he was finished with this little exchange, Molly was holding onto his lapels for dear life, praying that her legs didn't give out on her.

She needn't have worried. His next move, turning her slightly and pressing her up against her doorframe with his chest and hip, had her well and truly pinned, unable to fall or move hardly at all. His hands inched slowly up her sides until he reached her shoulders. Then he drew back once again.

This time there was no confusion in his stare, only burning arousal. His breathing was more laboured, his dilated pupils locked on her lips. With a quick glance up at her eyes, he dove back down, attaching his mouth to hers. His hands cupped her head, tilting it slightly to the right as his tongue flicked at the seam of her lips. Molly moaned as his tongue swept into her mouth, past her teeth, gently tasting her, caressing her palate, rolling against her own tongue. This continued for what seemed like forever until he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm…" he started, then took a deep, ragged breath. "I'm so glad that you're okay," he whispered, moving his mouth to her temple. "So glad."

"Wh-why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Molly... "

He looked down at her and she felt her chest constrict. His eyes suddenly looked lost and frightened. "Is this because of that phone call?"

He didn't answer, just pressed his lips against her cheek and breathed deeply.

"Sherlock, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because you love me," he whispered.

"What?"

"But we have a much bigger problem, Molly," he said. She felt his breath ghosting across her over sensitised skin. "Because it seems that I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
